Prometheusfunken
by carrie-you
Summary: Nach der Schlacht um New York taucht eine neue Bedrohung für die Avengers auf: Zuerst wird Asgard, dann die Erde von gefährlichen Schatten befallen und ein neuer Feind erhebt sich, dessen einziges Ziel die totale Vernichtung der Menschheit ist. Doch die Avengers brauchen Hilfe in diesem Kampf. Hilfe, die ausgerechnet Loki ihnen anbietet...
1. Prolog: Was ein alter Mann bedauert

**Prometheusfunken**

 **1\. Akt – Das Versprechen**

 **Prolog: Was ein alter Mann bedauert**

„ _Jeder große Zaubertrick besteht aus drei Akten. Der erste Akt heißt „Das Versprechen": Der Zauberer zeigt Ihnen etwas Gewöhnliches, ein Kartendeck, einen Vogel oder einen Mann. Er zeigt Ihnen das Objekt. Vielleicht fordert er Sie auf, das Objekt genau zu betrachten, ob es wirklich real ist, unverändert, normal. Aber in Wirklichkeit ist es natürlich alles andere als gewöhnlich. Der zweite Akt nennt sich „Die Wendung": Der Zauberer lässt sein gewöhnliches Etwas etwas Ungewöhnliches tun. Wenn Sie jetzt nach dem Geheimnis suchen, werden Sie es nicht finden, weil Sie natürlich nicht wirklich hinsehen. Sie wollen es nicht wirklich wissen. Sie wollen reingelegt werden. Aber Sie applaudieren noch nicht – denn etwas verschwinden zu lassen ist noch nicht genug. Man muss es auch zurückbringen. Deshalb gibt es bei Zaubertricks den dritten Akt, „Das Prestige" genannt. Dies ist der Teil mit den Drehungen und Wendungen, in dem Leben auf dem Spiel stehen, und Sie werden etwas Schockierendes sehen, was Sie noch nie zuvor gesehen haben." – Christopher Priest, „The Prestige"_

„ _There is a crack, a crack in everything – That's how the light gets in." – Leonard Cohen, „Anthem"_

Jeder Geschichtsschreiber wird Ihnen bestätigen können, dass in der Geschichte jedes großen Helden der Tag kommt, an dem seine Zeit offiziell vorbei ist. Keine heroischen Schlachten mehr, keine Jungfrauen in Nöten, kein Erzfeind mit schurkischem Plan zur Übernahme der Weltherrschaft. Herrgott, nicht einmal mehr ein simpler Banküberfall, den man verhindern kann. Denn wie der Rest der Menschheit können auch die meisten Helden dem größten aller Feinde nicht entkommen: der Zeit.

Was in der Jugend nur so vor Kraft und Energie strotzte wird im Alter zur schmerzenden Last.

Und mit dem Alter kommt das Vergessen. Kaum rettet man einmal nicht an jedem ersten Samstag im Monat die Welt, schon wissen die Leute nicht einmal mehr, wie sie deinen Namen schreiben sollen. Aller Glanz, der ganze Ruhm des Superhelden-Daseins schwinden dahin. Übrig bleiben nur noch eine Hand voll angestaubter Orden, rostige Helme und Rüstungsteile. Und Erinnerungen.

Nun, im Fall von Tony Stark, Genie, Milliardär, (Ex-)Playboy, Philanthrop, bereiteten ihm letztere allerdings zunehmend Schwierigkeiten. Er war noch immer ein Genie und beinahe täglich erhielt er Anfragen von Studenten und Wissenschaftlern aus aller Welt, die sein Lebenswerk studierten und seine Theorien und Erfindungen zur alternativen Energiegewinnung weiterentwickeln wollten. Er war auch nach wie vor noch im Besitz eines beträchtlichen Vermögens (was seinen Ruhestand außerordentlich angenehm gestaltete), und auch wenn er nicht mehr der Schürzenjäger von Früher war, so war er doch bei der Damenwelt immer noch äußerst beliebt. Er unterstützte wohltätige Organisationen, richtete zahlreiche Fonts ein, deren Gelder vor allem den Zugang zur Bildung für sozial Benachteiligte und die Ausbildung zukünftiger genialer Köpfe förderten.

Trotzdessen seine Tage als Avenger, und damit als einem der mächtigsten Helden der Erde, vorüber waren und er seine Anzüge schon vor langer Zeit an den sprichwörtlichen Nagel gehängt hatte, konnte er besten Gewissens behaupten, immer noch einer der Guten, immer noch ein Held zu sein.

Wenn da nur nicht die Sache mit seinen Erinnerungen wäre.

Jeden Morgen weckte JARVIS ihn pünktlich zum Erscheinen der Pfleger um halb acht. Jeden Morgen wachte er völlig desorientiert in seinem Zimmer im teuersten, renommiertesten New Yorker Pflegeheim auf und konnte sich in den ersten zehn Minuten nicht daran erinnern, wie zur Hölle er hier her gekommen war. Demenz im Anfangsstadium, diagnostizierten die Ärzte. Nicht aufzuhalten, nicht abzumildern. Irgendwann würde er sich an nichts mehr erinnern können.

„Guten Morgen, Sir." JARVIS Stimme durchbrach den Nebel seiner Gedanken. Tony hatte die letzten Minuten damit zugebracht, die Altersflecke auf seinen Handrücken zu betrachten.

„Guten Morgen, JARVIS", brummte er abwesend und blinzelte, als sein AI die Sonnenblenden der Fensterfront zurückfuhr, um das Licht des frühen Morgens in sein Zimmer zu lassen. JARVIS war eines der Dinge, auf die Tony bestanden hatte, bevor er einem Umzug in ein Pflegeheim zugestimmt hatte. Es war zwar nur eine abgespeckte Version und Tony hätte schwören können, dass JARVIS bei der Komprimierung seines Systems einige Male frustriert aufgestöhnt hatte, aber dies war der Kompromiss, den er mit den Verantwortlichen von S.H.I.E.L.D. und der Leitung des Pflegeheims ausgehandelt hatte: Ohne seine AI ging Tony nirgendwo hin. Ein Leben mit JARVIS als sprichwörtlicher Besserer Hälfte war derart zur Gewohnheit geworden, dass Tonys Existenz ohne sie schier unmöglich war. In diesem Punkt mussten die übrigen Beteiligen wohl oder übel zustimmen.

Jedoch hatte er JARVIS auf eine lokale Einheit herunterfahren müssen, die _ausschließlich_ Zugriff auf das Netzwerk seines Patientenzimmers hatte. Vom Rest des Pflegeheims war sie abgeschottet.

Tony hatte dem widerstrebend zugestimmt, jedoch nicht verraten, dass er längst ein Programm geschireben hatte, mit dem JARVIS sich unbemerkt in das Netzwerk des Krankenhauses einklinken konnte, um seinen Entwickler über jede Neuigkeit und jeden einzelnen Patienten oder Pfleger zu informieren.

„Sir, der Pfleger ist auf dem Weg zu Ihnen. Soll ich Ihm die Tür öffnen?"

Pfleger. Noch ein Teil seiner Bedingungen. Tony hatte sich das Recht erkämpft, seine Pfleger selbst auszuwählen. Natürlich führte dies zu einem relativ hohen Verschleiß, da er dazu neigte, mitten in einem Wutausbruch Leute zu entlassen, nur weil sie ihm den falschen Kaffee brachten, ihm Alkohol verwehrten (wie es von den Ärzten verordnet war) oder, das Schlimmste von allem, seine Musik leiser drehten. Mittlerweile lag sein Body-Count bei 35 Pflegern und Pflegerinnen.

Die neuste Version war irgend so ein Teenager namens Parker. Jung, ungefähr 19 schätzte Tony – aber nicht auf den Kopf gefallen. Er bot genau das richtige Maß an Respekt und Durchsetzungsvermögen das man brauchte, um den pensionierten Iron Man in der Spur zu halten. Er kuschte nicht vor ihm und das imponierte Tony. Er ertappte sich manchmal dabei, wie er begann, väterliche Gefühle für den Jungen zu hegen. Er konnte ihn gut leiden, auch wenn er das niemals zugeben würde.

Die Besucherliste des Patienten Stark war recht kurz. Rhodey besuchte ihn, sooft ihn seine alten Knochen aus dem Haus ließen. Und Pepper kam regelmäßig, das nun graue Haar noch immer zu diesem eleganten Knoten zurückgebunden, eine Frisur, die nach wie vor Autorität und Gründlichkeit ausstrahlte, auch so viele Jahre nachdem sie sich nicht mehr um die persönlichen und geschäftlichen Dinge von Anthony Stark kümmerte.

Pepper. Wieso nur um alles in der Welt hatte er sie damals gehen lassen? Sicher, nach der Schlacht um New York waren die Dinge zwischen ihnen komplizierter geworden, aber mit ein bisschen Arbeit hätten sie vielleicht…

Wem wollte er etwas vormachen? Er war ein Einzelgänger, ein Eremit. Jemand, mit dem es sich nur schwerlich zusammenleben ließ. Nicht ohne Grund war sein engster Vertrauter ein AI-System, das auf der Persönlichkeit seines ehemaligen Butlers beruhte. Niemand hielt es lange mit ihm aus. Schließlich hatte Pepper Happy geheiratet. Was sie in dem gutmütigen Chauffeur sah entzog sich Tonys Verständnis, auch wenn er dem guten Happy Hogan sein Leben verdankte und wohl noch nie in seinem Leben einem aufrichtigerem Kerl begegnet war. Nun, mit Ausnahme von Captain Rogers vielleicht.

„Sir?"

Tony zuckte zusammen. Er war schon wieder abgeschweift. Das passierte in letzter Zeit viel zu häufig. „Ja, JARVIS? Wovon sprachen wir noch gleich?"

„Soll ich die Tür für Mr. Parker öffnen?"

„Ja. Lass ihn rein." Er rieb sich die müden Augen und betrachtete dann erneut seine Handrücken. Warum waren ihm diese Altersflecke bisher nicht aufgefallen?

Mit einem leisen Swoosch glitt die Eingangstür zur Seite und ein junger Mann in Skinny-Jeans und roten Sneakers betrat das Patientenzimmer. „Was geht, Mr. S.? Haben Sie gut geschlafen?"

„Hallo, Peter", erwiderte Tony müde und betrachtete den Jungen eingehend. „Heute keine Henkerkutte?"

Peter Parker, der grade eine Schachtel Donuts und zwei Pappbecher Kaffee aus seinem Rucksack holte (Donuts – Gott, Tony liebte diesen Jungen), hielt inne und blickte ihn verwirrt an. Dann wurde das Stirnrunzeln von einem schuldbewussten Grinsen abgelöst. „Sie meinen die Straßenklamotten? Ich war heute Morgen etwas spät dran und ich hasse es, in Pflegeruniform U-Bahn zu fahren. Tut mir Leid, Mr. S.! Ich hatte gehofft, ich könnte mich in Ihrem Bad schnell umziehen?"

Tony schnaubte. „Tu dir meinetwegen keinen Zwang an. Je weniger ich von diesem grässlichen rosa zu sehen bekomme, desto besser."

„Eigentlich ist sie fliederfarben, Mr. S.", korrigierte Peter, immer noch grinsend. „Von mir aus steht der Deal, aber verpetzen Sie mich nicht an Miss Palmer!"

Christine Palmer leitete das Pflegeheim und legte sehr viel Wert auf gewissenhafte Repräsentation Seitens ihres Personals.

„Niemals", sagte Tony und machte ein Kreuz über dem ARC-Reaktor in seiner Brust. „Ich schwöre es bei allem, was mir heilig ist!"

„Was nicht viel ist", gab Peter lachend zurück und schob seinen Rucksack in einen Schrank neben der Tür. „Damit wäre ich meinen Job also so gut wie los…"

Tony schmunzelte. Der Junge war wirklich nicht auf den Kopf gefallen.

„Waren das grade Donuts, die meine alten Augen dort erspäht haben? Ich meine _echte, fettige, ungesunde, großartige_ Donuts? Oder war das nur wieder eine von meinen Altershalluzinationen?"

„Nein, die Donuts sind ganz real, Mr. S.!" Peter klappte das kleine Tischmodul an Tonys Bett herunter und servierte ihm eine Schachtel mit vier gefüllten Donuts, zwei mit rosa Zuckerguss, zwei mit Schokoladenüberzug. Herzinfarkt in seiner schönsten Form!

Auch der Kaffee aus den beiden Bechern duftete herrlich. Wie lang war es her, dass Tony richtigen New Yorker Straßenkaffee getrunken hatte, statt des gefärbten Wassers, bei dem man in dieser _Institution_ darauf bestand, es Kaffee zu nennen. Er nahm einen Schluck und seufzte genussvoll auf. Herrlich. Wie hatte er es überhaupt so lange mit dieser koffeinreduzierten, geschmacksgemilderten Plörre ausgehalten?

„Du musst dringend mal ein Wörtchen mit deiner Chefin reden, Peter", sinnierte er, den warmen Becher in der Hand. „Sag ihr, nichts ist förderlicher für das Wohlergehen unserer ältesten Mitbürger, wie ein guter Kaffee aus dem Shawarma Palace!"

Wortlos teilte Peter die Donuts mit einem Messer in kleine Stücke, damit Tony sie besser kauen konnte. Das Alter zollte auch beim Essen seinen Tribut.

„Wie komme ich eigentlich zu dem Vergnügen?", fragte Tony, während er sich einen schokoglasierten Donut in den Mund schob. „Gibt's was zu feiern?"

Der Teenager sah ihn mit hochgezogenen Brauen, aber immer noch lächelnd an. „Heute ist Ihr Geburtstag, Mr. Stark."

Tony wurde still. Dann sagte er: „Das kann nicht sein. JARVIS, welchen Tag haben wir heute?"

„Heute ist Mittwoch, der 29. Mai 2064, Sir. Es ist ihr 94. Geburtstag. Herzlichen Glückwunsch."

Tony blinzelte verwirrt. „Seit wann bin ich 94. Jahre alt?"

„Seit ungefähr 94 Jahren, 7 Stunden und 46 Minuten, Sir."

„Das war eine rhetorische Frage, JARVIS", brummte Tony und rollte mit den Augen, während Peter in seinen eigenen Kaffee prustete. „Warum hast du mir das eigentlich nicht schon vorhin gesagt?"

„Verzeihung, Sir, aber ich habe mich daran erinnert, wie wenig Sie von Geburtstagen halten. Speziell von den letzten zwanzig." Lag tatsächlich so etwas wie Reue in JARVIS computergenerierter Stimme?

„Wie soll man mit 94 auch etwas von Geburtstagen halten? Man ist alt, kann nicht mal mehr alleine aufs Klo, geschweige denn irgendetwas von den Dingen tun, die früher mal das Leben wert waren." Tony war schlagartig der Appetit vergangen. 94 Jahre – da musste etwas schief gelaufen sein. Er hätte schwören können, er wäre grade erst 43 geworden...

„Sehen Sie es nicht so düster, Mr. Stark. Sie haben es ein gutes Stück weiter geschafft als mein Onkel", sagte Peter mit einem leisen Lächeln, das Tony nicht ganz deuten konnte. „Er starb mit 65. Und er hatte noch eine ganze Menge vor."

Tony biss sich gedanklich in den Hintern für seine Taktlosigkeit. „Tut mir Leid, Peter. Ich bin ein egozentrisches Arschloch."

Beide schwiegen einen Moment.

„Machen Sie sich nichts draus", sagte Peter schließlich in seiner gewohnten Fröhlichkeit. „Sie haben bestimmt schon mehr Scheiße gesehen als der Rest von uns."

„Das ist keine Entschuldigung für taktloses Benehmen", brummte Tony und betrachtete erneut seine Hände. „Aber manchmal frage ich mich, was mit der ganzen Zeit passiert ist."

„Wie meinen Sie das?"

„Nun, ich bin heute Morgen aufgewacht und war plötzlich 94. Dabei war ich gestern erst 43. Und ich habe nicht die geringste Ahnung, was in den 51 Jahren dazwischen passiert ist…" Er ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Seine Kraft hatte ihn verlassen. Hatte er in seiner Jugend noch ganze Metallblöcke durch den Raum geschoben, so schaffte er es jetzt grade noch, einen Becher Kaffee zu halten. Die Zeit war ein Arschloch.

Peter lachte. „Das geht den meisten so, Mr. S.! Denken Sie daran, dass Sie sich zeitweise nicht mal erinnern können, ob sie auf dem Klo waren, oder nicht."

„Redet man so etwa mit senilen Patienten, Mr. Parker?", sagte Tony mit gespieltem Entrüsten, was ihm ein amüsiertes Grunzen seitens Peter einbrachte.

„Dann gibt man senilen Patienten wohl auch keinen Geburtstags-Schuss Brandy in ihren Kaffee", konterte der Junge und wedelte ihm mit einem Flachmann unter der Nase herum.

Tony blickte ihn mit leuchtenden Augen an. „Habe ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, dass ich dich liebe, Peter Parker?"

„Nein, haben Sie nicht", lachte Peter mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, während er einen großzügigen Schluck Brandy in Tonys Becher kippte. „Und das lassen Sie auch besser, sonst wirft man mich noch raus. Wegen Missbrauchs Schutzbefohlener."

„Ich bin also schon in dem Alter, in dem man mir nicht mehr Verführung Minderjähriger vorwerfen würde, wie?" Tony nahm einen großen Schluck aus dem Becher, hustete kurz und lächelte dann. „Gutes Zeug!"

„Das beste, das ich auftreiben konnte", stimmte Peter feierlich zu, während er den Flachmann wieder in der Innentasche seiner Weste verschwinden ließ. „Happy Birthday, Mr. S.!"

Tony prostete ihm zu und nahm noch einen Schluck. Dann sah er gedankenverloren aus dem Fenster. Von seinem Zimmer aus konnte er die 55th Street und die Kreuzung zur 7th Avenue überblicken. New York versank bereits wieder im üblichen geschäftigen Berufsverkehr. Die Stadt die niemals schlief und die er in der Vergangenheit mehr als einmal vor der kompletten Zerstörung bewahrt hatte, gab sich einem neuen, ganz gewöhnlichen Arbeitstag hin. Er seufzte tief.

„Alles klar bei Ihnen, Mr. S.?" Peter musterte ihn eindringlich.

„Klar ist alles klar", sagte Tony betont fröhlich. Dann blickte er auf die Flecken, die seine Handrücken bedeckten. Große, hellbraune Flecken, die sich quer über die faltige Haut zogen. „Ich habe nur irgendwie das Gefühl…" Er brach ab und seufzte erneut.

„Was fühlen Sie, Mr. Stark?", fragte Peter und legte ihm beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. Tony runzelte die Stirn. Es war etwas, mit dem er aufgewacht war. Etwas, das ihn geweckt hatte, noch bevor JARVIS seinen üblichen Weckruf abgegeben hatte. Ein Gefühl des Unbehagens. Irgendetwas, das nicht stimmte…

„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich irgendetwas Wichtiges vergessen habe. Irgendetwas, das ich nicht vergessen dürfte. Ich…" Frustriert schlug er die Hände vors Gesicht und raufte sich die Haare. „Aargh! Ich weiß auch nicht. Diese verfluchten Erinnerungen!" Die Handballen an die Augen gedrückt ließ er die knochigen alten Schultern hängen.

„Ganz ruhig, Mr. Stark!", sagte Peter hastig. Er stand auf und ging zu einem Monitor an der anderen Seite des Bettes, der Tonys Vitalfunktionen überprüfte. „Sie dürfen sich nicht so aufregen. Vielleicht sollten Sie lieber auf den restlichen Kaffee verzichten."

Tony schnaubte. „Dann wirst du den wohl aus meinem Magen pumpen müssen, mein Lieber!" Er hob seinen Becher eilig zum Mund und nahm ein paar große Züge, wobei er sich um ein Haar verschluckte. Peter eilte zurück an seine Seite und klopfte ihm auf den Rücken, während er den letzten Schluck Kaffee mit Brandy wieder aushustete.

„Meine Güte", brummte Peter. „Sie bringen uns beide noch ins Grab!"

„Das würde dir so passen, was?", keuchte Tony und schüttelte seine Hand ab. „Mir geht's gut! Hör auf, meinen Rücken als Trommel zu benutzen, sonst sterbe ich vielleicht wirklich durch innere Blutungen!"

Das Klopfen hörte auf. „Verzeihung."

„Ja ja, schon gut", brummte Tony, immer noch heiser vom Husten. „Woher nimmst du diese unglaubliche Stärke? Steroide?"

Peter schnaubte. „Ich hab nicht mal fest zugeschlagen. Sie sind ja heute ganz schön empfindlich."

„He, nicht frech werden, ja? Wäre ich fünfzig Jahre jünger, würde ich dich jetzt im hohen Bogen aus dem Fenster da befördern!"

Peter kicherte.

„So, das findest du also lustig, ja? Du lachst also grade tatsächlich den Mann aus, der nur mittels seines Verstandes unzählige Male die Welt gerettet hat?" Seine Gekränktheit war gespielt, sein Tonfall jedoch herausfordernd.

„Sie haben nicht nur Ihren Verstand benutzt", erwiderte Peter mit einem gleichmütigen Achselzucken. „Sie hatten Ihre Anzüge."

„Und was meinst du Grünschnabel, woher diese Anzüge kamen?", fragte Tony schnippisch und tippte sich mit dem Zeigefinger an die Schläfe. „Sowas wächst nicht auf Bäumen, weißt du? Da steckte ne Menge Grips drin. Ich hab sogar mal einen Anzug entworfen, der mich in die Erdumlaufbahn gebracht hat."

Peter lachte laut auf. „Jetzt verarschen Sie mich aber!"

„Mit Nichten!", beharrte Tony, der sich mit einem Mal daran erinnern konnte. „Nach der Schlacht von New York hatte ich 2013 begonnen an einem Anzug zu arbeiten, der auch unter nichtatmosphärischen Bedingungen einwandfrei funktionieren würde. Ich hab versucht, mich von der Misere mit Pepper abzulenken und da kam mir diese Idee…" Er stockte plötzlich. Da war noch mehr. Erinnerungen, die im Schatten lagen. Die Geschichte mit dem Anzug war größer gewesen. Ein _ganz großes Ding_.

Peter zog sich einen Stuhl ans Bett, sodass die Sitzfläche von Tony weg zeigte. Dann setzte er sich verkehrt herum breitbeinig darauf und stützte die verschränkten Arme auf die Rückenlehne. Aufmerksame Augen funkelten ihn hungrig an. „Erzählen Sie die Geschichte, Mr. S.!" Während er dies sagte schob er sich noch ein Stück Donut in den Mund. „Lassen Sie uns sehen, an was Sie sich noch erinnern können."

Tony sah ihn einen Augenblick lang an, unsicher ob er sich wirklich erinnerte, oder ob sein Kopf ihm wieder einmal einen Streich spielte. Die Bilder, die sich vor seinem inneren Auge zu verfestigen begannen, waren allesamt mit einem grauen Schleier überzogen und er konnte sie nicht festhalten. Sie entglitten ihm immer wieder, als würde jemand versuchen, sie vor seinem Griff zurückzuhalten.

Dennoch spürte er, wie sie den Umriss einer altvertrauten Geschichte bildeten. Gesichter und Namen, die ihm bekannt vorkamen. Alte Freunde. Und alte Feinde.

Angestrengt dachte er nach. Suchte nach dem richtigen Schalter, um Licht in die Dunkelheit zu bringen. Licht! Es hatte irgendetwas mit Licht zu tun gehabt. Wenn nur sein verfluchtes Gedächtnis noch richtig funktionieren würde! Alles, was er zu greifen bekam waren Funken der Erinnerung, einzelne Bildfragmente, die sich nicht ordnen ließen.

Dann, mit einem Mal und dennoch widerstrebend, begann sich der Schleier zu heben. Die Bilder fielen an ihre Plätze, wie Puzzleteile fügten sie sich zusammen und der Nebel, der sonst immer ein stetiger Begleiter seiner Gedanken war, lichtete sich und gab die Sicht frei.

Er sah die Neugier in Peters Augen und lächelte. Ja, er konnte diese Geschichte erzählen, auch wenn seine Wiedergabe vielleicht nicht immer ganz stimmte. Aber er konnte sie erzählen.

„Nun", begann er, „im Grunde fing alles mit dieser verfluchten Atombombe an."


	2. Kapitel 1: Projekt Icarus

**Prometheusfunken**

 **1\. Akt – Das Versprechen**

 **Kapitel 1: Projekt Icarus**

 _Die Neun Welten. Erde. Stark Tower, New York City._

Alles begann mit dieser vermaledeiten Atombombe. Während der Schlacht um New York war es Tony nur knapp gelungen, den Atomsprengkopf durch das Dimensionsloch zu fliegen, bevor dieser ganz Manhattan und New Jersey dem Erdboden gleich gemacht hätte. Er hatte damit zwar die feindliche Flotte der Chitauri vernichtet, jedoch hatte sein Anzug den Flug nicht ohne Schaden überstanden. Ein Totalausfall aller Systeme, weil der Anzug mit den nichtatmosphärischen Bedingungen der Welt jenseits des Portals nicht zurecht gekommen war. Er war gefallen. Mindestens vier Kilometer steil nach Unten, ohnmächtig und ohne funktionstüchtiges Notfallsystem. Hätte Hulk ihn nicht aus der Luft gefangen, der mächtige Iron Man wäre sicherlich in einem beachtlichen Krater auf den Straßen von New York City zerschellt.

Noch am Abend der Schlacht hatte sich Tony gleich ans Zeichenbrett gesetzt, um über dem Problem des Funktionsausfalls zu brüten. Hatten dort auch seine Probleme mit Pepper begonnen?

Nein. Die hatten sich langsam aber stetig in den Tagen danach entwickelt. Sie hatte sich große Sorgen um ihn gemacht, überzeugt, dass ihn der plötzliche Kriegsausbruch überfordert hatte, dass er seelischen Schaden genommen hatte. Man wendete schließlich nicht jeden Tag eine atomare Katastrophe ab, nicht einmal, wenn man Anthony Edward Stark hieß und einen Großteil seiner Freizeit mit der Bekämpfung zahlreicher Superschurken verbrachte.

Doch Tony ging es gut (soweit er das beurteilen konnte), er war zwar müde und ihm taten etliche Knochen weh, ansonsten fühlte er sich jedoch vollkommen normal. Alles, was er im Augenblick wollte, war wieder an die Arbeit zu gehen und den Stark Tower neu aufzubauen. Und Peppers ständige Versuche, sich um ihn zu kümmern machten ihn ganz verrückt. So kam es, wie es kommen musste: sie stritten sich, in einem unüberlegten Moment sagte Tony etwas unglaublich Dummes und Pepper zog aus. Erst nur vorübergehend, doch mit Fortschreiten der Zeit in der Tony – ganz der narzisstische Egomane, der er nun einmal war – es nicht über sich brachte, sie ordentlich um Verzeihung zu bitten, packte Pepper endgültig ihre Sachen.

Sie würde ihm vergeben, früher oder später, das war ganz klar. Doch sie beide würden nie wieder dieselbe Art von Beziehung führen können. Tony versteckte seine Unsicherheit und seine Verletzlichkeit hinter einer Maske aus Zynismus und unangebrachten Scherzen. Er stellte sich selbstbewusst und gönnerhaft den Augen der Welt, stetig hoffend, dass sie nicht in der Lage waren, hinter seine Maske aus Metall zu schauen. Denn, oh Gott, was würden sie dort nur vorfinden…

Wer konnte es Pepper also verübeln, dass sie sich in ihrem Streben nach Ordnung, Stabilität und Gewissenhaftigkeit des Chaos in ihrem Leben, das zivil auf den Namen Tony Stark hörte, entledigte. Nun, ganz sicher nicht der Mann, der wusste, in welche Gefahren die tüchtige, tapfere Miss Potts seinetwegen bereits geraten war.

Nein. Tony straffte die Schultern, half ihr mit den Umzugskisten und stimmte still mit ihr in der Meinung überein, dass dies die beste aller möglichen Lösungen wäre. Oder zumindest redete er sich dies ein und versuchte dabei Peppers gerötete Augen und das gelegentliche unterdrückte Schniefen nicht wahrzunehmen. Er war einer der tapfersten Männer des Planeten – doch wenn es um Tränen ging, die er verursacht hatte, fühlte er sich absolut hilflos.

Also tat er das, was er am besten konnte: er ging an die Arbeit und machte sich daran, einen neuen Anzug zu bauen. Drei Wochen verbrachte er allein mit den Berechnungen und Anpassungen der neuen Hülle, die an die extremen Temperaturschwankungen und an neue Druckverhältnisse angepasst werden musste. Dazu gehörte auch die Entwicklung eines Kreiselstabilisators, der den Träger des Anzugs von Innen schützen musste. Klar, es gab im All technisch gesehen kein Oben oder Unten. Das hieß allerdings nicht, dass der menschliche Magen das auch so sah. Das kniffligste Detail jedoch war die Beschleunigung. Um in eine Erdumlaufbahn einschwenken zu können musste der Anzug mindestens eine Geschwindigkeit von 7.9 km pro Sekunde erreichen, was mehr als dem zwanzigfachen der Schallgeschwindigkeit entsprach. Er musste also abheben wie eine Rakete, nur dass er in einem viel kleineren Maßstab arbeitete.

Und da lag der berühmte Casus Knacksus: Wie konnte er den Anzug soweit beschleunigen, dass er in eine Erdumlaufbahn einschwenken konnte und ihn gleichzeitig so stabilisieren, dass es ihn nicht bereits in der Stratosphäre zerriss? Die Kräfte, die in dieser Situation auf den Anzug wirken würden wären enorm und nicht leicht zu kontrollieren.

Nach einigen langen, fruchtlosen Abenden über zerknüllten Blaupausen und leeren Whiskeygläsern, versuchte er es schließlich mit abgewandelten ARC-Reaktoren in Sohlen und Handflächen des Anzugs. Das verlieh ihm zwar die nötige Schubkraft, jedoch verwarf er das Modell sofort wieder, nachdem die Schubreaktoren ihm in der Computersimulation die Gliedmaßen ausgerissen hatten. Der Schub an den einzelnen Extremitäten führte zu einer Instabilität und wenn er auch nur einen Muskel unbedacht bewegte oder im falschen Moment anspannte, würde die Wucht des Antriebs ihn vierteilen. Keine besonders verlockende Vorstellung.

Während Tony weiter knietief in Skizzen und Berechnungen versank versuchte JARVIS sein möglichstes, ihn zu so grundweg lebenserhaltenden Dingen wie regelmäßigen Mahlzeiten, Schlaf und gelegentlichen Duschen zu bewegen. Meistens war er mit der Drohung erfolgreich, die komplette Werkstatt mit sofortiger Wirkung lahmzulegen, sollte Tony nicht endlich etwas zu sich nehmen, das Nährwert und keine Promille enthielt.

In der vierten Woche nach der Schlacht gegen Lokis Armee kam endlich der Durchbruch: Wenn er den Schub für den Aufstieg ins All vom Anzug wegbewegte und stattdessen ein eigens dafür eingerichtetes Modul verwendete, würde er die Gefahr bannen, wenige Sekunden nach dem Start in alle Winde verspreng zu werden. Außerdem müsste er so die Energie des Anzugs nur auf den Kreiselstabilisator und die Sauerstoffregenerierung verwenden.

Zum ersten Mal seit sechsundzwanzig Tagen ging Tony zufrieden ins Bett und gönnte sich volle acht Stunden Schlaf.

 _Die neun Welten. Asgard. Bifröst._

Während sich New York wieder im Aufbau befand, bemühte sich auch Thor Odinson innerhalb der Neun, in denen sein Bruder Chaos und Zerstörung gestiftet hatte, wieder Ordnung und Aufbau herzustellen. Loki unterdessen saß in einer Zelle im Palast und wartete darauf, dass die Ewigkeit verging.

Thor war innerlich zerrissen. Sein Herz trauerte um den Bruder, den er verloren hatte nachdem der Bifröst zerstört worden war. Und das, was er in New York zurückerhalten hatte, war nicht sein Bruder. Er hatte keine Ähnlichkeit mehr mit dem Mann, dessen Kinderstube er geteilt und den er bis zu seinem Fall stets innig geliebt hatte. Er wusste, dass auch er Schuld an Lokis Verrat trug, und dass er diese Schuld wohl niemals würde begleichen können schmerzte ihn noch mehr.

Doch die andere Seite seines Herzens erkannte durchaus die Gefahr, die hinter der Fassade des Gefallenen, des verlorenen Sohnes Odins schimmerte. Die Seite seines Bruders, die bereit gewesen war, ganz Midgard nieder zu brennen, nur um König der Asche zu sein. Jane Foster wäre gestorben. Und so viele andere mehr. Das alles nur, weil Loki den Wert des Lebens nicht verstand. Und weil er seinen Bruder hasste. Dieses Wissen legte sich wie ein Band aus kaltem, schwerem Eisen um Thors Herz. Die Hoffnung, dass es seinen Bruder noch gab, dass er irgendwo tief in dem Monster steckte das aus ihm geworden war, schwand mit jedem voranschreitenden Tag mehr und Thor weigerte sich, seinen Bruder zu besuchen. Loki hatte nach ihm geschickt. Es war zwei oder drei Wochen her. Weshalb hatte der Bote nicht verkündet, doch vermutlich ging es einzig darum, Thor erneut mit spitzer Zunge zu demütigen und ihm die Qualen eines schweren Gewissens aufzulegen.

So blieb Thor dem Kerker fern und richtete seinen Blick stattdessen auf die Unruhen in den neun Welten und auf den Wiederaufbau des zerstörten Bifröst. Doch sosehr er sich auch mühte, nie vermochte er seinen Kummer um den verlorenen Bruder, seine Sehnsucht nach Jane Foster und nach seinen Heldenfreunden aus Midgard lange zu vergessen.

Nun stand er neben Heimdal und blickte durch das gewaltige Sternenfenster des Bifröst auf das ewige Leuchten der Galaxien. „Es geht ihnen gut, mein Prinz", vernahm er Heimdals tiefe Stimme zu seiner Rechten. „Midgard ist in Sicherheit, so auch die junge Frau, die dein Blick vergeblich sucht."

„Das sind frohe Nachrichten, mein Freund", erwiderte Thor mit einem müden Lächeln.

„Nur erscheinst du mir nicht sehr fröhlich, mein Prinz", bemerkte Heimdal gleichmütig. „Trauer und Sorge verdunkeln deine Gedanken."

Thor schwieg. Er vermochte nichts darauf zu antworten.

„Lasst den Mut nicht sinken, Odinson. Nicht einmal die Weisesten wissen, ob eine Hoffnung jemals ganz vergebens ist."

Thor sah ihn an. „Denkst du wirklich so, Heimdal? Haben deine Augen nicht bereits genug Krieg und Zerstörung erblickt, um dich eines Besseren zu belehren?"

Heimdal lachte schallend. „Diese Augen haben in all den Jahrtausenden Kriege kommen und gehen sehen, Königreiche aufsteigen und fallen. Ja, ich habe Zerstörung gesehen, Zerstörung und Hoffnungslosigkeit. Doch gab es auch stets Grund, Mut zu fassen und Vertrauen zu bewahren. Sei nicht traurig, mein Prinz. Du wirst die Antwort schon finden."

„Wenn du das sagst, guter Heimdal", seufzte Thor, der immer noch nicht ganz überzeugt war.

„Oh, mein Prinz, da bin ich mir-", doch mitten im Satz brach Heimdal ab und lauschte. Seine allsehenden Augen weiteten sich unmerklich und seine Stirn legte sich in Falten.

Thor spürte, wie sich seine Muskeln anspannten und sich ihm die Haare sträubten. „Was sehen deine Augen, Heimdal?"

„Schatten", erwiderte der Wächter leise.

„Schatten?"

„Die Dunkelheit bewegt sich", sagte Heimdal, ohne auf Thors Frage zu antworten. „Etwas kommt auf uns zu."

„Und was?", fragte Thor, nun sichtlich beunruhigt. Mit einer Hand ergriff er Mjölnirs Schaft, die andere fasste Heimdals Arm.

Heimdal schüttelte nur langsam den Kopf. „Was auch immer es ist, mein Blick vermag die Schatten die es umgeben nicht zu durchdringen."

Thor nickte. „Dann gehe ich zu meinem Vater. Er wird Rat wissen."

Heimdal neigte zustimmend den Kopf. „Vielleicht ist er nicht der Einzige, der etwas weiß."

„Wie meinst du das?"

„Vielleicht lockt etwas hier diesen Schatten an", wandte Heimdal ein. „Vielleicht zieht der Verrat deines Bruders größere Kreise, als wir dachten."

„Du denkst, Loki hat etwas mit dem Schatten zu tun?", fragte Thor, seine Miene plötzlich wie aus Stein.

Wieder neigte der Wächter den Kopf. Das genügte. Thor machte auf dem Absatz kehrt und stürmte über die Brücke zurück in den Palast.

 _Die neun Welten. Asgard. Hlidskialf, Hochsitz des Allvaters, Kerker._

Der Klang Thors bestrebter Schritte hallte laut von den Wänden des Kerkers wieder. Es war ruhig hier unten und kühl, doch Thors Gedanken wirbelten laut und heiß in seinem Kopf umher. Er war ungehalten. Und er fühlte sich unbehaglich bei dem Gedanken, seinem Bruder gegenüberzutreten. Lang hatte er den Weg in das Verlies gemieden.

„Mein liebster Bruder", sinnierte Loki, als er Thor durch das magische Gitter seiner Zelle erspähte. „Was verschafft mir die Ehre dieses Besuchs? Sicherlich nicht meine bescheidene Bitte um deinen Beistand?" Seine grünen Augen funkelten unheilvoll und ein spöttisches Lächeln lag auf den schmalen Lippen.

„Hüte deine Silberzunge, Loki", brummte Thor und trat näher an die Zelle heran. Er grub seinen Blick in den seines Bruders, dessen Lächeln augenblicklich erlosch. „Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für deine Spielereien."

Lokis Züge glätteten sich und nahmen einen distanzierten Ausdruck an. Er trat einen Schritt zurück. „Nun, dann sag mir, Thor Odinson, _was_ beansprucht so viel deiner wertvollen Zeit?" Seine Stimme war leise, kühl, aber in ihr lag ein schneidender Unterton. Er wandte seinen Blick von Thor ab und begann, gemächlich die Länge seiner Zelle abzuschreiten – ganz der würdevolle Prinz, zu dem er erzogen worden war.

Thor ließ sich davon nicht beirren. Er schob seinen Umhang zur Seite und fasste den Schaft seines Hammers. „Heimdal spricht von Schatten über dem Reich. Was weißt du darüber?"

Loki hielt inne. Er sah Thor nicht an, aber er sah nachdenklich aus. „Warum denkst du, ich wüsste etwas darüber?", fragte er schließlich ruhig.

„Heimdal denkt, sie wären deinetwegen hier", gab Thor ungeduldig zurück. Das löste allerdings eine Reaktion in Loki hervor. Ruckartig wandte er den Kopf und starrte ihn an, die Stirn in Falten, ein drohendes Flimmern in den grünen Augen. Doch der Ausdruck verließ ihn beinahe so schnell, wie er gekommen war. Einen Wimpernschlag später war er wieder ganz der Ausdruck absoluter Gelassenheit.

„Natürlich denkt er das", schnurrte Loki mit einem Achselzucken. „Aber er irrt sich. Ich verkehre nicht mit Schatten."

„Aber du weißt, was sie sind, nicht wahr?" So leicht ließ sich Thor nicht abwimmeln.

Loki zuckte die Schultern. Er hatte seine Schritte wieder aufgenommen. „Ich habe Geschichten gehört. Gerüchte. Nichts, was du nicht auch von den Gelehrten oder aus der großen Bibliothek erfahren könntest."

„SAG ES MIR!", brüllte Thor, nun fast rasend vor Zorn und seine Faust traf die Barriere um Lokis Zelle. Die Magie hielt der Wucht des Schlags mühelos stand, aber kleine Wellen aus goldenem Licht liefen nun über die Oberfläche.

Loki lachte leise. „Oh Thor, du warst schon immer leicht zu manipulieren." Er hob das Kinn und musterte Thor von oben herab. „Nun, mein lieber Bruder, wenn du außer haltlosen Anschuldigungen nichts vorzubringen hast-" Er hielt plötzlich inne.

„Ich schwöre dir, Loki, würde diese Wand nicht zwischen uns stehen, dann-", presste Thor durch zusammengebissene Zähne hervor, doch sein Bruder hob eine Hand und schnitt ihm das Wort ab. Er hatte die Stirn in Falten gelegt und schien auf etwas zu lauschen.

„Was?", blaffte Thor. Er hörte nichts.

Loki sah ihn an. „Findest du es hier unten nicht auch ungewöhnlich still?"

Thor fuhr herum. Warum war ihm dies nicht gleich beim Betreten des Kerkers merkwürdig erschienen? Jede einzelne Zelle war voller Feinde der Asen, er _selbst_ hatte mindestens die Hälfte von ihnen gefüllt. Und dennoch war es beinahe totenstill hier unten. Thors Blick schweifte über die Zellen. Überall begegnete ihm das gleiche Bild: alle Insassen standen starr in ihren Verließen, den Blick auf ihn und Loki gerichtet. Doch sie waren alle völlig regungslos.

Verwirrt trat er ein paar Schritte an die nächstgelegene Zelle. Die Augen der Insassen folgten jeder seiner Bewegungen. „Was ist dies für ein Hexenwerk?", murmelte er und beugte sich vor, um einen bärtigen Mann in einem ledernen Lendenschurz genauer zu betrachten.

„Ich an deiner Stelle würde mich nicht so nah heranwagen", gab Loki hinter ihm zu bedenken. Thor winkte ab, zog sich jedoch zurück.

„Ich werde zu Vater gehen und ihm davon berichten", sagte er dann, den Blick immer noch auf die erstarrten Gefangenen gerichtet. Er wandte sich der Treppe zu.

„Du wirst mich doch hier nicht mit diesen Dingern zurücklassen, oder?" Nun kam auf einmal Leben in Loki. Er kam mit großen Schritten auf die Barriere zu und blickte seinen Bruder grimmig an.

Doch Thor schnaubte nur und stieg die steinernen Stufen empor. Er musste dringend mit Odin sprechen. Etwas an dieser ganzen Sache roch nach Unheil und Verderben.

„THOR!", rief Loki aufgebracht, doch sein Bruder ignorierte ihn. Er hatte nun wichtigere Sorgen. Den Wachen am Aufgang des Kerkers befahl er, niemanden nach unten zu lassen und wachsam auf jede Regung aus dem Verlies zu lauschen. Dann ging er seinen Vater suchen.

Er fand ihn auf dem Balkon der großen Halle, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, den Blick auf einen unsichtbaren Punkt in der Ferne geheftet, seine Züge starr und nur schwer zu deuten.

„Vater!" Thor trat an seine Seite. Odin nickte langsam.

„Sag mir, mein Sohn", brummte er mit bedächtiger Stimme, „was hat dein Bruder dir über die Schatten verraten?"

Thor sah ihn mit großen Augen an. „Dann weißt du also davon?"

„Offenkundig", erwiderte Odin. Nun sah er seinen Sohn an. „Heimdal weiß nicht, was es ist, nicht wahr?"

„Nein", stimmte Thor zu. „Aber Vater, ich glaube dass irgendetwas nicht stimmt. Dort unten im Kerker-" Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn in diesem Moment stürmte eine Wache durch die große Flügeltür auf den Balkon.

„Mein König! Es gibt einen Aufstand im Kerker!"

Odin und Thor wandten sich zum Sprecher um. „Schicke die Palastwache in den Keller", sagte Odin ohne beunruhigt zu klingen. „Sie werden sich der Sache annehmen."

„Zwanzig Männer der Wache sind bereits dort unten, mein König!" Der Wächter klang sichtlich beunruhigt und wagte es scheinbar nicht, den Blick zu heben. „Doch Herr, Lady Frigga ist ebenfalls hinabgestiegen."

„Was?", stieß Thor hervor. Odins Mine verfinsterte sich.

„Wir haben versucht sie aufzuhalten, Herr. Doch etwas stimmte nicht mit ihr. Sie streckte drei Wachen zu Boden und ging dann einfach-" Bevor die Wache zu Ende sprechen konnte waren Vater und Sohn bereits an ihm vorbei und stürmten auf den Kerker zu.

„Glaubst du, dies ist Lokis Werk?", stieß Thor zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Odin und es war die Beunruhigung in seiner Stimme, die Thors Blut für einen kurzen Moment erstarren ließ.

Sie fanden die drei Wachen, die Friggas Magie niedergestreckt hatte, am Eingang des Kerkers. Von Unten drangen Geschrei und das Klirren gekreuzter Klingen herauf. Thor und Odin tauschten einen kurzen Blick, dann stiegen sie die Treppe herab, Thor voran.

Der Kerker war ein Schlachtfeld. Überall lagen die Körper erschlagener Wachen und Insassen, doch letztere waren noch immer in der Überzahl. Die sieben überlebenden Wachen waren in die hinterste Ecke einer Zelle zurückgedrängt worden, während ein Pulk von Feinden sie umzingelte. Thor schwang seinen Hammer und fegte fünf von ihnen auf einen Schlag zur Seite. Drei andere Insassen warfen sich auf seinen Rücken und drohten ihn zu Boden zu werfen, doch Odins Speer Gungnir traf den Kerkerboden mit voller Wucht und brachte augenblicklich jeden Feind zu Fall. Stille kehrte ein und inmitten der Gefallenen stand Frigga, aufrecht und strahlend wie eh und je.

Thor rappelte sich auf und eilte auf seine Mutter zu. Doch kurz bevor er sie erreichte hörte er Loki hinter sich. „Nicht, Thor. Das ist nicht deine Mutter."

Thor erstarrte. „Was sagst du da, Loki? Ich erkenne meine Mutter, wenn sie vor mir steht."

„Er hat Recht, Thor", brummte Odin und hob Gungnir abwehrend vor sich. „Sieh sie dir genau an."

Thor musterte die Frau vor ihm. Sie sah aus wie immer. Ihr Haar war im Gefecht etwas durcheinander geraten, aber der Rest von ihr war- Dann blickte Thor in Friggas Gesicht und fuhr zurück. Es war ganz und gar verdreht, so als hätte man ihr eine verzerrte Maske aufgesetzt. Ihre Augen waren dunkel, ihre Mundwinkel unnatürlich scharf nach Unten gezogen.

„Was geht hier vor?", fragte Thor und wich einen Schritt zurück.

„Wer hat die Zellen geöffnet?", fragte Odin. Thor blickte sich um. Alle Zellen standen offen und die Schutzbarrieren, die sie hätten umgeben sollen, waren fort. Einzig Lokis Zelle war nach wie vor verschlossen. Sein Bruder stand an die rückwärtige Zellenwand gelehnt und wirkte bleich, aber wachsam.

„Was ist passiert, Loki?", fragte Thor, als sein Bruder Odins Frage ignorierte. Loki funkelte ihn an, den Kopf zur Seite geneigt. In seinen grünen Augen lag etwas – was war es? Erschütterung? Entsetzen?

„Mutter erschien. Das erweckte die Krieger zu neuem Leben. Sie hat die Zellen geöffnet."

Thors Blick heftete sich erneut auf Frigga und ihr seltsam entstelltes Gesicht. „Das ist nicht wahr." Doch sein Protest war kraftlos und ohne jede Überzeugung.

„Hat sie etwas gesagt?", fragte nun Odin. Lokis Miene verfinsterte sich. Er stieß sich von der Wand ab und kam gemessenen Schrittes auf die Barriere zu.

„Gesagt?", fragte er mit höhnischer Stimme. „Nein, sie hat nichts gesagt. Sie hat nur dieses Chaos angerichtet." Nach kurzem zögern fügte er hinzu: „Es liegt ein Schatten auf ihr."

Thors Kopf fuhr herum. Schatten? Dann hatte Heimdal sich vielleicht geirrt und sie waren gar nicht wegen seines Bruders gekommen, sondern-

„Genug jetzt."

Die drei Männer zuckten zusammen und richteten gleichzeitig ihre Blicke auf die Frau, die grade gesprochen hatte. Friggas Stimme klang so verzerrt wie ihr Gesicht. Es wirkte beinahe so, als hätte sich etwas ihre Haut genommen und versucht, sie sich aufzustreifen, was ihm jedoch nur halbwegs gelungen war. Doch die dunklen Augen sprühten vor einer seltsamen Energie, während sie jeden der drei eingehend betrachtete. Zuletzt blieben ihre Augen an Loki hängen.

„Chaos ist doch dein Handwerk, mein lieber Sohn. Warum siehst du mich also so entgeistert an?" Ihre Stimme war sanft, doch schrecklich schräg und mit einem Klang ähnlich dem Kratzen von Fingernägeln über einer Schiefertafel.

Loki runzelte die Stirn, hielt ihrem Blick jedoch stand. „Du", sagte er mit leiser Verachtung in der Stimme, „bist nicht meine Mutter."

Der verzerrte Mund hob sich zu einem Grinsen. Sie streckte die Arme aus und schnippte mit den Fingern, woraufhin sich die gefallenen Krieger wieder erhoben. Thor hob Mjölnir kampfbereit vor seine Brust und wich an Odins Seite zurück. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, wie sein Bruder mit der Faust gegen die Barriere seiner Zelle hieb.

„Ihr könnt sie nicht allein bekämpfen", sagte er und sein Blick bohrte sich in Odins Profil. „Lasst mich frei."

„Nein", sagte Odin schlicht und richtete dann das Wort an das Wesen in Gestalt seiner Frau. „Wer bist du? Weshalb bist du hier her gekommen?"

Diesmal lachte das Ding mit Friggas Gesicht. „Ich war schon immer hier, Odin Borson. Ich bin alles und jeder, denn ich bin überall. Und heute bin ich hier, um Asgard zu vernichten." In diesem Moment erklang ein lautes Donnern von oben aus dem Palast. Schreie waren zu hören.

„Der Palast wird angegriffen?" Thors Blick schweifte nervös zur Decke.

„Das ist nicht möglich", brummte Odin leise, den Blick noch immer auf seine Frau geheftet.

„Du siehst doch, dass es möglich ist", zischte Frigga und trat einen Schritt zurück. Vor ihr formte sich ein Schutzwall aus verhexten Gefangenen.

Loki versuchte unterdessen, den Blick seines Bruders aufzufangen. „Sei nicht dumm, Thor. Sie sind zu viele und durch Mutter besitzt dieses Ding viel zu viel Macht. Lass mich frei, damit ich euch helfen kann."

Thor schnaubte. „Du willst helfen? Sobald ich dich hier herauslasse stiehlst du dich auf und davon."

Sichtlich frustriert schlug Loki erneut gegen die Barriere. „Idiot! Siehst du das denn nicht?"

„Was soll ich sehen?", fragte Thor, der den nächsten Schritt der Krieger abzuschätzen versuchte.

„Mutter ist immer noch da drin!" Das jagte Thor einen Schauer über den Rücken.

„Was sagst du?"

Loki verdrehte die Augen. „Was auch immer dieses Ding ist, es hat Mutter besetzt und befehligt nun die anderen. Wollt ihr die ausschalten, müsst ihr zuerst Mutter ausschalten. Aber Mutters Seele ist noch in ihr und ihr könnt sie nicht töten."

„Woher weißt du das?"

„Sieh sie dir doch an!"

Doch bevor Thor etwas erwidern konnte, löste sich die Starre der Krieger und sie stürmten auf ihn und Odin los. Vater und Sohn mühten sich nach Kräften, ihre Verteidigung aufrecht zu erhalten, doch bei der schieren Masse an Gegnern würden sie sehr bald ermüden.

„THOR!", brüllte Loki. Der Sohn Odins biss die Zähne zusammen. Dann schüttelte er vier Gegner mit einem gezielten Hieb Mjölnirs ab und hechtete zur Zelle seines Bruders. Die Lage war nahezu aussichtslos, ob mit oder ohne Loki, aber er wusste nicht, was er sonst hätte tun sollen.

„Tritt zurück", mahnte er und hob dem Hammer über seinen Kopf. Loki wich ein paar Schritte in die Mitte der Zelle, gerade rechtzeitig bevor Thor Mjölnir mit voller Wucht auf die Barriere krachen ließ. Diese zitterte einige Sekunden bedrohlich und zerbarst dann in einem Flug von goldenen Funken.

Fast im selben Moment verschwand Loki. Thor blinzelte in die plötzlich leere Zelle. Dann spürte er seinen Magen in Richtung seiner Knie sacken. Er war erneut auf Loki hereingefallen.

Doch als er sich wieder dem Kampfgeschehen zuwandte, erspähte er einen grünen Blitz neben der Gestalt seiner Mutter, der kurz darauf die Form seines Bruders annahm. Lokis Erscheinen schien Frigga zu überraschen, denn sie hatte keine Zeit mehr, einige ihrer Gedankensklaven zu ihrem Schutz zurückzubeordern, bevor Loki ihr seine Handflächen an die Schläfen presste. Grüne Magie umwaberte seine Hände und Friggas Kopf. Schließlich verdrehte sie die Augen und sank zu Boden. Loki fing sie auf.

Im gleichen Augenblick brachen auch die übrigen Krieger in sich zusammen und Odin, der es mit acht auf einmal aufgenommen hatte, fiel keuchend auf ein Knie. Thor eilte zu seinem Vater und half ihm auf. „Es ist vorüber", sagte er und setzte Mjölnir ab, um seinen Vater mit beiden Händen packen zu können.

Doch Odin schüttelte seine Hände ab und ging gebeugt in Richtung seiner Frau. „Nein", ächzte er. „Es ist noch nicht vorbei."

Auch Loki blickte forschend zur Decke, während er seine Mutter noch immer in den Armen hielt. „Die Kämpfe im Palast gehen weiter. Der Schatten mag Mutter zwar verlassen haben, aber er hat sich einen neuen Wirt gesucht." Odin kniete sich neben ihn und nahm Frigga in Augenschein. „Sie scheint nicht verletzt zu sein", erklärte Loki und bettete seine Mutter vorsichtig in die Arme ihres Mannes.

„Äußerlich nicht", stimmte Odin mit bitterem Lachen zu. „Aber ich kann die Wunden auf ihrem Geist sehen." Bei diesen Worten verfinsterte sich Lokis Miene, er blieb jedoch stumm. Dann wandte er sich seinem Bruder zu, der nun auch neben Odin stand und Frigga mit sorgevollem Blick ansah.

„Wir werden uns hier herausschlagen müssen." Er erhob sich und zog einer der gefallenen Wachen ein Schwert aus der schlaffen Hand. Als wäre dies ein Stichwort, öffnete sich das Tor am oberen Ende der Treppe und mindesten zwei Dutzend Männer strömten die Stufen hinunter. Allesamt waren sie Asen, doch Thor hatte das ungute Gefühl, dass kein Einziger von ihnen gekommen war, um ihnen Beistand zu leisten.

„Es sind zu viele", hörten sie Odin hinter sich brummen.

„Dann müssen wir eben kräftiger zuschlagen", antwortete Thor mit grimmigem Lachen und streckte die Hand aus. Mjölnir flog zielsicher hinein und auch Loki nahm eine Kampfhaltung ein und balancierte das Schwert in seiner Hand.

„Nein", sagte Odin wieder und packte seine beiden Söhne an den Schultern. „Asgard mag vielleicht heute untergehen, doch ich werde nicht zulassen, dass es ohne Hoffnung bleibt."

Thor spürte die Magie in seinen Körper strömen und drehte sich erschrocken um. „Vater, was-" Doch weiter kam er nicht, denn die Magie riss ihn davon.

 _Die Neun Welten. Erde. Ein Feld am Rande von New Jersey._

„Alle Anzeigen stabil, Sir."

„Gut. Wie viele Sekunden bis zum Start, JARVIS?"

„25, Sir. Ich wünsche Ihnen viel Glück."

„Danke, JARVIS. Aber das werden wir hoffentlich nicht brauchen. Sind die Systeme für den Notfall hochgefahren?"

„Alles bereit, Sir. Und zehn, neun, acht…"

Tonys Herz raste. Er stand vollkommen still in einem Kornfeld fünfzehn Kilometer außerhalb von New York. Das hieß, er stand nicht wirklich. Eigentlich steckte er hilflos in einem Beschleunigungsreaktor, der klobig um seinen modifizierten Anzug angebracht war. Das gute Stück wog in etwa das Doppelte des gewöhnlichen Anzugs und ließ aufgrund des Gewichts nur sehr schwerfällige Schritte zu. An diesem Problem würde Tony noch arbeiten müssen, aber er war überzeugt, dass die Schwerelosigkeit des Weltraums ihr übriges erledigen würde.

Während die Turbine vom ARC-Reaktor im Rücken des Anzugs aktiviert wurde, wurde Tony langsam mulmig. Er hatte bereits drei Testflüge mit einer Drohne absolviert und bei allen hatte es kleinere Systemausfälle gegeben. Doch er hatte alle Fehler behoben und nun wollte er endlich selbst sehen, was er geschaffen hatte. Trotzdem meldete sich sein Magen mit einem nervösen Ziehen. Oh, na ja…

„Drei, zwei, eins. Ready for take-off!" JARVIS computergenerierte Stimme dröhnte in seinen Ohren, als der Autopilot die volle Schubkraft des Reaktors freisetzte und der Anzug sich mitsamt Tony in den Himmel hob. Dies war nicht zu vergleichen mit dem Jungfernflug seines ersten Anzugs. Trotz des Kreiselstabilisators spürte er die Mach, die auf die Konstruktion einwirkten. Alles um ihn herum rüttelte und er konnte kaum die Daten auf den Anzeigetafeln seines Visiers lesen.

„Oh, verfluchte Scheiße, ist das krass!", hörte er seine Stimme, die zusammen mit dem Anzug zu vibrieren schien. „Da fehlt nur noch der richtige Beat. JARVIS? Spiel was von AC/DC!"

Eine Sekunde später dröhnte der Gitarrenriff zu „Fly on the wall" aus den Helmlautsprechern.

„Oh yeah, Baby!", lachte Tony. „Das ist das Leben!"

Er kontrollierte die Höhenanzeige. Seit dem Start waren acht Sekunden vergangen und er befand sich nun auf einer Höhe von 63,2 Kilometern über dem Erdboden. Das bedeutet, er hatte die Stratosphäre hinter sich gelassen und würde in wenigen Sekunden die Mesosphäre erreichen. Die Außenkameras zeigten über ihm nur dunklen Nachthimmel an.

„ _You can dance, through the night_

 _Rock 'n' Roll music itching to fight_

 _Making love, drunk or stoned_

 _Looking for dollar, get broken boned"_

Der Höhenmesser kletterte auf 90 Kilometer. Thermosphäre. Er hatte es geschafft. Doch noch hielt Tony den Jubel zurück. "JARVIS, was sagen die Systeme?"

„Sie befinden sich nun auf 110 Kilometer Höhe, Sir. Der Autopilot wird den Schubreaktor in 40 Kilometern abschalten. Projekt Icarus ist ein Erfolg. Meinen Glückwunsch, Sir."

"Danke JARVIS", erwiderte Tony. Er registrierte die Anordnung des Autopiloten, den Schub einzustellen. Das Rütteln hatte bereits vor einigen Kilometern nachgelassen, doch nun hörte es vollständig auf. Der Kreiselstabilisator sorgte dafür, dass er die Schwerelosigkeit nicht spürte, dennoch bemerkte er, dass er den Anzug nun leichter bewegen konnte.

„ _I was trapped, like a fly on the wall_

 _I was caged like a zoo animal_

 _No escape, from the fate that you make_

 _You're a snake, I've had all I can take_

 _Watch out, there's a fly on the wall"_

Tony konnte sich ein Grinsen nicht verkneifen. Das System funktionierte. Er würde damit die Raumfahrt revolutionieren. Nach der Landung würde er Rhodey anrufen und es ihm unter die Nase reiben.

„So viel zum Thema Ikarus und die Sonne", murmelte er und probierte die Repulsoren und Steuerdüsen aus, um in der Schwerelosigkeit zu manövrieren. Sie funktionierten einwandfrei. Er zog einige kleine Kreise, drehte einen Looping und betrachtete dann die Welt unter sich. Trotz der Dunkelheit war die Aussicht atemberaubend. Er konnte New Yorks Lichtermeer durch Risse in den Wolken erkennen. Dann schoss ein kleiner Asteroid unter seinen Füßen auf die Atmosphäre zu und verglühte schließlich in der Mesosphäre. Eine Sternschnuppe!

„Los, wünsch dir was, Tony", sagte er leise zu sich und drehte mit einer Augenbewegung die Musik ab. Dann begab er sich in den Sinkmodus. Dies war genug Aufregung für einen Testflug. „Zurück zu Mutter Erde."

Der kontrollierte Sinkflug würde länger dauern, als sein Weg nach oben. Für den Rückflug hatte er keine Eile. Er richtete die Repulsoren aus, damit sie ihn wieder Richtung Schwerkraftfeld der Erde bewegten und gab ein wenig Schubkraft. Die Schwerkraft würde den Großteil der Arbeit erledigen und er musste nur genug Gegendruck erzeugen, um nicht zu schnell abzusinken und am Ende noch in der Mesosphäre zu verglühen, wie diese Sternschnuppe.

„Haben wir alle Daten, JARVIS?"

„Die Protokolle sind vollständig, Sir. Ich werte sie gerade aus."

„Wunderbar!"

„Sir, meine Systeme registrieren den Eingang einer eMail."

Tony runzelte die Stirn. „Ich kriege dauernd eMails, JARVIS. Das ist keine notwendige Information. Versuchst du dich neuerdings in Smalltalk?"

„Nein, Sir. Allerdings ist der Inhalt dieser Nachricht mit der höchsten Wichtigkeitsstufe gekennzeichnet, Sir."

Er verdrehte die Augen. „Klar. Ich halte auch jede meiner Nachrichten für das wichtigste, das dem Postfach passieren kann. Kein Grund zur Aufregung."

„Aber Sir-"

„Gottverdammt, JARVIS! Ich habe grade wichtigeres zu tun! Leg sie auf Wiedervorlage und lies sie mir morgen vor. Ich versuche grade, nicht zu sterben!" Just in diesem Moment fielen die Systeme aus.

Tony hatte keine Zeit zu reagieren. Nun, da die Schwerkraft seiner wieder habhaft geworden war, stürzte er mit unglaublicher Geschwindigkeit nach unten. Unkontrolliert wirbelte er einige Male um die eigene Achse und überschlug sich. Jeglicher Sinn für oben und unten hatte ihn verlassen und das einzige Gefühl, dass durch seinen gesamten Körper zuckte war: Panik.

Verzweifelt versuchte er, seine Gliedmaßen in eine stabile Position zu bringen, um einen Neustart des Systems durchführen zu können. Gelang ihm dies nicht, würde er den Fall unter keinen Umständen überstehen. Er war noch viel zu weit vom Boden entfernt – es mussten noch mindestens 75 Kilometer sein. Er spannte seine Muskeln an und zog seine Arme und Beine mit aller Anstrengung zu sich. Doch vergebens. Er wurde hin und her geworfen. Sein Herzschlag dröhnte ihm in den Ohren, sein Atem war flach und abgehackt. Dann spürte er, wie sich sein Sichtfeld verkleinerte.

„Ich will nicht sterben!", war sein letzter verzweifelter Gedanke, bevor er das Bewusstsein verlor.

Als er wieder zu sich kam blinkte das Zeichen für die Aktivierung des Notfallsystems in der linken unteren Hälfte des Visiers. Der Fall hatte aufgehört und nach dem stechenden Schmerz in seinem Nacken zu schließen, war er noch immer lebendig.

„JARVIS", keuchte er.

„Das Notfallsystem wurde vor 49 Kilometern aktiviert, Sir. Sie befinden sich jetzt in einer Höhe von 23 Kilometern über dem Erdboden und sinken mit einer stabilen Geschwindigkeit von 3 Kilometern pro Minute. Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

„Wie halbverdaut und dann ausgespuckt", erwiderte Tony schwach. Ihm war noch immer flau im Magen. „Schadensbericht?"

„Die Scans sind noch nicht abgeschlossen, Sir. Der Hitzeschild hat Schaden genommen und der Kreiselstabilisator läuft nur mit halber Kraft. Sie haben eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung und eine Ader in ihrem rechten Auge ist geplatzt. Pulsschlag und Herzfrequenz normal, Atmung normal. Sie haben wirklich-"

„Sag's nicht", fiel ihm Tony stöhnend ins Wort. „Sag mir nicht, ich hätte Glück gehabt." Er fühlte sich müde und ein paar seiner Rippen taten ihm höllisch weh. „Wenigstens wissen wir jetzt, dass das Notfallsystem funktioniert", murmelte er dann.

„In der Tat", pflichtete JARVIS ihm bei. „Da ist ein Anruf für Sie, von Miss Potts."

Tony stöhnte. „Bitte sag mir, du hast sie nicht angerufen, JARVIS!"

„Das ist Teil meines Befehls, Sir. Ihr Notfallprotokoll sieht vor, Miss Potts als Ihre Geschäftsführerin zu benachrichtigen, sollten Sie sich in Lebensgefahr befinden."

Tony seufzte. „Stell sie durch." Innerlich wappnete er sich gegen den Ansturm der mit Sicherheit gleich folgen würde. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht.

„Anthony Edward Stark!", brüllte Peppers Stimme durch die Lautsprecher. „Was in drei Teufels Namen hast du dir dabei gedacht?"

Tony zuckte zusammen. Sie nannte ihn niemals bei seinem vollen Vornamen. „Hi, Pepper. Wie war dein Tag?"

„Versuch nicht, mich vom Thema abzubringen!" Ihre Stimme war streng und ihre Lautstärke hatte falls möglich sogar noch zugenommen. „Was denkst du, dass du da gerade tust?"

„Ich fliege einen Raumanzug zur Erde." In manchen Situationen war es besser, nur auf die Fragen zu antworten. Für einen kurzen Augenblick herrschte Stille am anderen Ende der Leitung. Dann sprach Pepper erneut, doch diesmal brüllte sie nicht, sondern sprach mit einer bedrohlichen Ruhe, die Tony eine Gänsehaut einjagte. Plötzlich wünschte er sich das Schreien zurück.

„Hast du dir während der Durchführung dieser absolut bescheuerten Idee ein einziges Mal die Frage gestellt, was passiert, wenn du dich auch nur in einem Punkt verrechnet hast?"

Er schluckte kurz. „Natürlich. Deshalb habe ich ja vorher drei unbemannte Testläufe durchgeführt. Und wie man sieht, habe ich mich nicht verrechnet. Größtenteils, jedenfalls."

Er konnte ihren unruhigen Atem hören. Dann sagte sie mit einem Mal: „Tony – hast du versucht dich umzubringen?" Ihre Stimme war sanft, aber die Sorge die in ihr lag wog schwer. Tony zog sich der Magen zusammen.

„Nein, Pepp. Im Ernst. Du weißt doch, das würde mein Ego gar nicht zulassen." Doch seine Lässigkeit und das Grinsen schienen ihre Sorge nur zu verstärken.

„Tony. Das ist nicht witzig. Ich mache mir Sorgen um-"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß, Pepp!", fiel ihr Tony ins Wort. Gott, wie er diese Seite der Medaille hasste. „Das hatten wir doch alles schon. Es geht mir gut. Wirklich. Ich war nur etwas übereifrig."

„Übereifrig", lachte Pepper ohne jeden Sinn für Humor. „Du wärst fast gestorben!"

„Das Wichtigste ist doch, dass ich nur _fast_ gestorben bin. Alles halb so wild, wie du siehst." Das Icon für eingehende Nachrichten blinkte auf dem Monitor auf. Eine Botschaft von S.H.I.E.L.D. „Hey Pepp, bleib mal kurz dran, ja?" Bevor sie protestieren konnte, stellte er sie auf Stumm und rief die Nachricht auf. Sie war von Fury. Und sie verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Sorry, Pepper", sagte er entschuldigend. Ich fürchte, wir müssen dieses Gespräch ein anderes Mal weiterführen. Damit legte er auf.

„JARVIS, bereite Mark VII vor. Ich muss mich gleich so schnell wie möglich umziehen."

„Sehr wohl, Sir."

Commander Furys Nachricht bestand aus genau 14 Wörtern.

 _Probleme in Norwegen. Wie schnell können Sie dort sein? Die anderen sind unterwegs. AA._

AA. Avengers assemble.

Na das konnte ja heiter werden.

… to be continued …


End file.
